Burn
by AenaBuCas
Summary: They said that death is just another journey, another beginning. Well Tsunayoshi certainly wanted to compare notes with them. He believed that death is not really the end, but can someone tell him why the hell is he on a body of his younger self who is very much female? ! AU (cover not mine)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer

Katekyo Hitman is not mine

Prologue

72 years old.

He's already 72 years old this year. He's known as the living legend in the mafia, the most powerful boss in history. In his opinion, the Vongola Decimo title is enough to last him a lifetime. He certainly didn't wish for any more outrageous title like "The Saint of Vongola". Because, seriously, a saint? With the blood that stained his hands from reforming the Vongola from the bloodiest mafia family in Italy, the word saint definitely shouldn't be attached to his name. He knew for sure that millions of people wished with all their heart that he was never born.

That Sawada Tsunayoshi, the Vongola Decimo didn't exist.

Too bad for them this is reality. In fact, if he was actually given a choice 60 years ago, he never would have joined the mafia, would never put his friends life in danger but then again, he slowly but surely get to love this chaotic underworld, learned to take joy at the insane and absolutely nonsensical 'traditions' and he even implemented some himself. It was a great entertainment for him, watching the new generations' faces as they go through each one. Now he knew what Reborn, bless his soul, feels.

Ah. The joy of tormenting the new generation is one of his favorite past time after he retired and passed the mantle to his son.

And now, as he lay at the white hospital bed that is soon turning red due to his blood, with the various noises as skilled doctors tried their best to stabilize is condition, at the loud voices of his guardians ordering, _demanding_ the doctors to move faster, at the cries of his beloved wife with his children trying to calm her down, he oddly felt at peace. His hyper intuition is for once silent, like a static buzzing which is soon drowned by the other noises that he hears, but it doesn't matter anymore.

Tsunayoshi doesn't need it to warn him tell him that his time is up.

He have no worries about the family. He is confident that his son will make the Vongola flourish in his reign. And Kyoko, oh sweet Kyoko will be fine without him around. Their second grandson will born soon and the little tyke will definitely take most her time and attention. Besides, their children are there to keep her company. His guardians on the other hand will be affected by his death the most. He wanted to apologize to them, for being the one to go first. Unfortunately, a hole in his throat is stopped him from saying anything. It's a good thing he wrote his will in advance.

He can feel his organs failing, his breath thinning, his heartbeat slowing down. He can hear, can feel the disturbance that suddenly fell in the room, the hurried footsteps, panic shouts and louder cries.

He wants to reassure them, to tell them that its ok, but he feels oh so tired, his body feeling heavy. He no longer have any strength to show them that everything will be alright.

Except with one thing.

August 11, 20XX

The retired Vongola Decimo, Tsunayoshi Sawada died after an unexpected attack in the Vongola Headquarters. He got 19 bullet wounds in his body and died from blood loss at the Vongola Medical Facility surrounded by his friends and family.

He died with a smile on his face.

And woke up again.

Review? Comments?

Sorry about the grammar, English is not my first language. Corrections will be greatly appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Was gonna post this yesterday but there was a power outage bcuz of an earthquake. News said that it may last for a week . so... Ill probably update nxt week...anyway, another short chapter.

Disclaimer: KHR is not mine

...

Chapter 1

He woke up again.

That's… unexpected.

After making sure that there's no dangerous presence within the vicinity, he slowly opened his eyes, taking in the new environment he found himself in. Its… pink.

He took in the pink walls, pink curtain, pink door and the pink bed that he's currently lying in before letting out a string of curses in Italian before jumping off the bed like it's on fire and instead of landing on his feet like he normal does, he landed on his chin.

He stayed on the floor for a while, too stunned to even move, because landing like that actually hurt, and because of the mirror a few feet away from him, or the image shown in the mirror.

 **A tiny orange flame trapped inside a golden cage flickered.**

He saw a little girl, around 9 years old clad in pink pajamas with wild brown hair and a very familiar amber eyes. He would have thought that he's staring at his own daughter if not for the eyes.

 **The tiny flame surge, growing larger and larger until it filled the whole cage.**

Those eyes are a big dead away. He saw those eyes every day, though the shape is quite different, the color and the familiar flame that dances within those iris stays exactly the same. It's _his_ eyes.

 **The monstrous flame burned stronger, brighter, and purer. The cage shows strains, various cracks appearing on its golden walls.**

With bated breath he slowly turned his eyes to his own hands, numbly staring at the pudgy white limb, a world different to the large wrinkled hand he's used to seeing. He doesn't have the courage to continue. And he have a very strong impulse to let out something that was trained, _beaten_ out of him by his tutor. Unfortunately, it seems that this body have no such control.

 **And slowly, the golden cage disintegrated.**

"HEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

And Sawada Tsunayoshi, now female, _exploded_.

...

The people of the sleepy Namimori stared at the burning house with the local fire fighters trying to control the fire. It's an unusual sight for the normal peaceful town but none of them put the incident to mind. After all, it's a nice day.

Sawada Nana stared worriedly at their house, then at the little girl who's frantically mumbling something which suspiciously sounds like the _Italian_ , by her side. The fire was extremely unexpected. She was cooking at that time, preparing breakfast for her child when she suddenly heard a loud explosion. Before she even had time to react, she felt her hand being tugged by something and in seconds, she's outside the house, watching the fire swallowing the second floor. Nana once again stared at her child, who's now covering her head with her arms, and, is she whimpering?

Her heart broke at the sound, and immediately hugged the child. Her little Tsu-chan let out a squeal in surprise, pushing at the arms that caught her captive. Nana immediately felt that something… different about her child, those big orange eyes stared at her in surprise and bewilderment.

"… Mama?" the child in her arms called out hesitantly, and Nana visibly restrained herself from squealing at the adorableness that is Tsunayoshi. She reluctantly let the child go, now noticing the various burn marks on her clothes. Nana's heart almost stopped. Still keeping her smile, she examined her only child, heart finally calming down now that there aren't wounds on the surface. She performed each actions naturally that even the hyper intuition of a certain mafia boss failed to pick up anything.

"Are you alright Tsu-chan? Did you got hurt anywhere?" She already checked but it still didn't stop the worried mother from asking anyway.

The child shook her head, smiling reassuringly at Nana. "I'm alright, Mama."

A strange look passed by the woman's eyes, unnoticed by the child in front of her. Her Tsu-chan is definitely acting different. There was no fear on her face, she also stood straighter, chin lifted higher, smile bigger and most of all, her eyes. They are no longer timid, sure the caution is still there but it's a different one, something that even she can't recognize. Most of all, confidence which disappeared long ago is there, together with a determination and… will.

For a second, shock flashed across her face before in disappeared and Nana's eyes _burned._

She would recognize that anywhere, the familiar heat, the aura, and the _flame_ that danced behind her daughter's orange irises.

And suddenly, everything makes sense. The fire, the speed of the blur that dragged her outside, the burn marks on her Tsu-chan's clothes and the absence of injuries.

Nana cried, once again scoping her darling daughter at crying on her tiny shoulders. The guilt, anguish, helplessness, and worthlessness as a mother that burdened her since that fateful day disappeared, burned away together with their house. And Nana, she found that nothing else matter in this world right now other than her daughter.

Her precious daughter that finally had her flames unsealed.

...

Tsunayoshi is left totally unprepared by the tears of his mother, patting her back reassuringly and furiously thinking what set his mother off.

...

Reviews? Comments?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: KHR is not mine

…

Chapter 3

It took 3 hours before the fire was extinguished and a crowd of onlookers have already gathered.

Despite the fire fighter's efforts, they still didn't manage to save the Sawada's house as it was completely burned to the ground. Nana just smiled and waved away their apologies, reassuring them that it's alright and thanking them for their hard work.

Without anyone noticing, she gave Yamamoto Tsuyoshi, who was at the back of the crowd, a nod in thanks as if it weren't for the sushi chief dousing the whole area with Rain Flames and slowly calming down the raging Sky Flames, the fire would've taken longer to be extinguished. Tsuyoshi seemed a little worst for wear but still manage to nod in return.

Even though she feels a little guilty, Nana still can't stop the feeling of pride from emerging. Tsuyoshi, who have a fully matured Rain Flames still have trouble dealing with her daughter's flame!

Sure, the Sky Flames is the strongest one out of the seven flames but you can't ignore the fact that the owner of the said Sky Flames is only 9 years old and the very same flames was sealed for almost 4 years. Give her daughter some credit!

While Nana inwardly preened with pride, Tsunayoshi just wanted this day to end.

When his mother cried earlier, Tsunayoshi thought of all the things that would cause his mother's tears and the most plausible one would be because of their burning house. After all, that house is full of memories between his mother and father. Even Tsunayoshi feels some loss so without further thought, he willed his flames to burn smaller so the fire fighters have less trouble trying to put it out.

Only, instead of settling down like he expected, the flames burned even larger, swallowing the whole house. If earlier, the fire fighters manage to contain the fire on the second floor, with Tsunayoshi's 'help' the fire now spread to the first floor much to their confusion.

Tsunayoshi now wanted to cry. No matter how hard he tries to control the flame, it only manage to burn angrier, harsher. The Sky Flames, his Sky Flames feels very foreign to him and the feeling it gave off is a world different than what his used to.

The tranquil and matured Sky Flames that burned under his skin at his beck and call and this uncontrollable, full of anger flames doesn't seem to belong to the same person.

'That's because it doesn't.' his hyper intuition whispered and Tsunayoshi stopped. He stopped trying to control the flame. Letting it burn, letting in _vent._

Because he just realize, this flame is _not_ really his. This flame belonged to a 9 years old child, a flame that was sealed, hidden, snuffed out and hidden away before it even have the chance to shine. This flame belongs to a child that had her potential locked, rendering her almost disabled to most worldly matters.

And as Tsunayoshi watch the dancing flames, images, _memories,_ flashed by. The memory of _Sawada Tsunayoshi_.

And what he saw broke his heart.

He saw a very special little girl brimming with unlimited potential. So in tuned with the flames under her skin that it's as if she's in constant Hyper Dying Will Mode.

So when her Sky Flames was sealed, a big change was imminent.

The little bubbly girl from before seems like a completely different person. The little Tsuna-chan reacted slower, her actions clumsier, her thought process simpler.

It would have been fine, little Tsuna-chan would have been fine like Tsunayoshi was. Only, Tsuna-chan was more in tuned with her Sky Flames. She was more in sync, more connected.

In the first place, Dying Will Flame is a part of a person's soul. An energy produced from their determination, powered by their unwillingness, stubbornness to part from this world. And Tsuna, her Sky Flames is so intertwined with her soul that when her flames were sealed, a part of her soul was sealed along with it.

No human can survive with only a part of their soul. Unless, of course, said human is a Tri Ne Sette holder.

4 years. That's how long Tsuna's half soul manage to last.

And then some how, Tsunayoshi arrived here and the sealed broke from some strange reason, letting out the surpress Sky Flames.

A sudden wave of Rain Flames enveloping the raging fire snap him out of his thoughts. Almost immediately, his senses focused on the user, blinking in surprise at the familiar face, though its younger that what he remembers. Yamamoto Tsuyoshi stood among the onlookers, still dressed in his sushi chief attire, face extremely serious as he sends wave after wave of Rain Flames towards the burning house.

Tsunayoshi observed the man at the corner of his eyes. The man looked exactly like his Rain Gaurdian that he found it a little weird, no matter how much time passes.

He thought of assisting the man by using his own converted Rain Flames then he thought of how he made the fire worst by trying to control it, and change his mind. He's not confident that he can even summon a Rain Flame at his current state.

Considering that he's a _child_ right now, he'll leave it to the adults.

For now.

…

AN: Tsuna accepts the fact that he's a child yet still uses male pronoun xD

Typed this on my phone since power's still out. Sorry for the mistakes, ill edit them..sometimes in the future.

Reviews? Comments? Corrections?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: KHR is not mine

…

Its been 2 days since the fire and like Tsunayoshi expected, everything was burned to ashes. Temporarily, Nana decided that they will stay at a hotel while their house is being rebuilt.

Tsunayoshi is a hundred percent sure that the incident have already reached his father's ears and guessed that it will only take a week or less before the whole house is finished. At least its something that he can count on.

On another note, Tsunayoshi is now facing one of the biggest problem he have ever encountered. Shopping.

Oh, it would've been fine. He accompanied his mother with shopping before so he knew what to expect. Only, Nana wanted to buy clothes. For _him._

"Mama, I don't like that one!"

"But Tsu-chan look, it even have a lots of frills." In the middle of the clothing department, Tsunayoshi stood in front of Nana who's holding a pink dress. He won't lie, his mother definitely have a good taste. Tsunayoshi also liked the dress very much and imagined his daughter or granddaughter wearing it, not HIM.

He took another look at the dress, then at Nana, the unholy light sparkling from those brown eyes immediately set his Hyper Intuition in haywire. Before he was able to make a run for it, two hands that feels like claw landed on his shoulder, keeping him in place.

…

A commotion is currently happening inside the clothing store. Surrounded by various cooing womens, a little girl stood. The child looks around 9 years old with long brown hair pulled up in pig tails and wearing the cutest pink dress. The child seems very embarrassed by the attention, keeping her amber eyes on the floor while blushing furiously and since this child is naturally fair skinned, the blush on her face is even more eye catching.

Tsunayoshi wanted to find a hole to die in. He never felt this embarrassed his whole life!

Surrounded by women's cooing at how adorable he is and how the dress suits him very much, he wondered if this is how his life will be going on from now. A flash if light from his left blinded him for a bit. With a sinking stomach, he found his mother holding a camera with a picture of him.

"I'm going to send this to your father. I'm sure that he will love it!" Nana explained, grinning from ear to ear. A flash of sadness and longing flashed in her brown irises before it disappeared as if it was never been there.

Tsunayoshi thought back to how he looked when he first put on the dress and he knew that Iemitsu will definitely love the photo. Its just how the man is.

According to the memory of this Tsuna, Iemitsu acts the same. Sending post cards, visiting once a year, calling once a month. Tsunayoshi knows that Iemitsu loves him and Nana, but he can't understand why the man decided to separate himself from his family. Tsunayoshi definitely can't, that's why he decided to become strong enough so the safest place his family can be is by his side.

But then again, him and his father have different circumstances, deals with different problems that requires different solutions. He never really knew the full story of the situation of Iemitsu during that time. He still don't, but he admires and respect the man for all the sacrifices he made to keep him and his mother safe. Even if it means minimal contact between them.

Smiling towards Nana, Tsunayoshi volunteered to take more pictures to send to Iemitsu, accepting his fate with wearing girly clothes, much to his mother's delight.

And beside, what's the worst that can happen?

The fine hairs at the back of his neck stood up and he shuddered.

… Did I just jinx myself?

…

Reviews? Comments? Corrections?


	5. Chapter 5

A year! More than a year! Actually, I lost the documents that have the whole plot written out and I was too lazy to remember and retype it again... Oh the horror of having Stage 4 Laziness Cancer. All the experts concluded that I'm already a hopeless case and gave condolence to my family =_='. Anyway... Injust pulled this out from nowhere, using the horrible memory to remember important plots... enjoy?

Disclaimer: KHR don't belong to moi.

Tsunayoshi almost cried in relief when his mother announced the end of their shopping spree.

He is absolutely scandalized by how many cute dresses his mother bought for him! Its a total nightmare!

On the other hand, spending time with his mother was... nostalgic. He never realized how much he missed Nana, how much her death affected him till now.

His mother's death ways a big blow to him, to the Vongola. And because of the current crisis happening in the famiglia, he never had a chance to grieve, to let go of his mask as a boss. Taunayoshi Sawada grieved his mother's death as a son 6 months after her death.

Taunayoshi shook his head to remove those dark thought in his head. Blinking back the tears in his eyes, he reminded himself that everything is now in the past. He got his mother back, he can stay together with her for a long time and its all that matters.

"Tsu-chan? What do you think about sushi for lunch?" Tsunayoshi snapped his head towards his mother, watching her pay the delivery agent that will send the stuff they bought back to their hotel room, before walking towards him with a big smile.

"Sushi?" He remembered Yamamoto Tsuyoshi that he saw during the fire, then his thought transferred to his friend and rain guardian. Sending a bright smile to his mother, Tsunayoshi nodded his agreement.

"Sounds great mom!"

"Okay! We'll eat at your uncle's place!"

...

Wait what?

Tsunayoshi clutched Nana's hand tightly, staring wide eyes at the very familiar sushi house.

TakeSushi, it says. Then he remembered his mother's words.

Uncle. This is his uncle's place. TakeSushi is where his uncle works. This is where the Yamamoto's live...

What the hell?!

HOW COME HE NEVER KNEW ABOUT THIS?!

Reborn! Reborn would definitely till him if Yamamoto Tsuyoshi was his uncle!

What the hell is happening? He can't be that ignorant if his own genealogy can he?!

"Tsu-chan, what's wrong? You look pale." Tsunayoshi stared wide eyed at his mother's face, when did she come closer?!, and took a deep breath.

Giving a shaky smile to Nana, all the while berating himself for overreacting and worrying his mother, Tsunayoshi pointed towards the store entrance. "It's nothing mama. It was just too hot outside. Lets go, I'm hungry."

Tsunayoshi slowly calmed down, thinking things through. Its impossible that he, as a Vongola Boss, never knew about the Yamamoto's being his relatives. There must be something, anything that can explain this sudden situation other than the world messing around with him. Again.

Pink.

 _Oh_. _Ohh_.

Tsunayoshi wanted to slap himself for not actually connecting the dots.

This world is not his original one where Tsunayoshi is male and the Yamamoto's are only family friends.

In this world, he is a female. That should be the biggest sign that in fact, this world may not follow the same road as his previous one. That the history of this world may not be the same as what he know.

Then, he may not be a Vongola Boss candidate!

 _'Lies_.' His hyper intuition whispered.

Tsunayoshi inwardly shrugged, it wouldn't hurt hoping does it?

The cold air from the air conditioner brought a content smile to Tsunayoshi's face. He wasn't lying to Nana earlier, the heat was really getting to him. He curiously observed the familiar yet unfamiliar store before his eyes landed on the man skillfully creating sushi behind the counter.

As if feeling the stare, Yamamoto Tsuyoshi looked up from his work and beamed at the mother and child pair.

"Nana, Tsuna-chan! Welcome to the TakeSushi!"

Nana laughed brightly, guiding Tsunayoshi to take a seat at one of the chair in front of the counter.

"How's today's business Tsuyoshi-san?"

Tsunayoshi peeked towards the counter, looking at the different sushis displayed. He half heartedly listened to the two adult's conversation, looking for information that may complete the puzzle in his mind.

Like... how are they related to the Yamamoto?

 _A brunette that resembles Nana standing beside a younger looking Yamamoto Tsuyoshi._

 _The same woman introducing a 3 years old Takeshi to little Tsuna._

 _A funeral, with a red eyed Tsuyoshi and a crying Takeshi in Nana's arms._

The vision only took a second before it was gone, answering all the questions in Tsunayoshi's mind.

"Oh."

"Hmm? What is it Tsu-chan?" Both the adults are now watching him. Tsunayoshi pointed some of his favorite sushi, giving a what he hoped as a shy smile.

"I'm hungry mama."

"Oh my. I'm sorry Tsu-chan! Tsuyoshi-san, we'll have what Tsu-chan ordered." Nana removed her concerned eyes from Tsunayoshi and decided to deal with her daughter's needs first.

"Alright! Then its own the house!"

"Oh? No need to Tsuyoshi-san!"

"Don't worry Nana, I insist. Besides, its been awhile since the two of you stopped by."

"Well, thank you for the treat."

Tsunayoshi secretly smiled. Nana and Tsuyoshi's being in laws is quite unexpected.

This should teach him to keep an open mind to anything strange or opposite to what he originally knew.

'Hmmm... I wonder how's my relationship with Takeshi changed?'

Author's Note:

Reviews? Correction? Violent Reactions?


End file.
